Love and Friendship
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Blue is My Heart" by iloveromance. When Daphne takes a second batch of cookies over to Niles' apartment, Niles finds that containing his love for her isn't as easy as it seems. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Yet again, Andrea (iloveromance) has allowed me to continue one of her stories. I went from a tiny beginning in my head to a full story. It may not have turned out quite as romantic as I had expected, but I like the result anyway. I hope it lives up to the original! :)

Daphne's heart pounded as she knocked on the door. She didn't know why she was nervous. But suddenly it seemed as if this whole idea was ridiculous. She'd had some leftover cookie dough, so she decided to make another batch. After Niles' confession yesterday, it wasn't hard to decide what to do with them. Even though she knew her cooking skills left a bit to be desired, she figured the gesture might make him smile. It was the least she could do after what he'd done for her.

"Daphne!" Niles smiled when he opened the door and saw her there. "This is a wonderful surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He stepped back to allow her to enter.

"Oh, well, I had a bit of cookie dough left, so I made another batch. I know your father and brother didn't really care for them, so I thought you should have them."

"Thank you, Daphne." He hugged her warmly. It was intended to be a gesture of friendship. She had said she needed time to get used to this change in their relationship, and he fully intended to respect that. After all, what could ever be more important than the feelings of the woman he loved? But the feeling of holding her here in his arms made him forget. He kissed her lips, not even stopping to think if it was appropriate or not.

The kiss took Daphne by surprise. It frightened her a bit, because it seemed to go against everything he'd told her yesterday. She stepped back, breaking the kiss.

All at once, Niles realized what he'd done. "Daphne, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I do love you, and I would never intentionally do something to make you feel uncomfortable. It's just that I've been wanting to tell you how I felt for so long, and now that I've let my feelings out, it's hard to keep them inside. Please forgive me." He took a tentative step toward her.

Daphne sighed. "You're me best friend. I always trusted you. I know this was a mistake, but you've hurt me, Niles. I wasn't ready." A small tear formed in her eye and instantly began to make its way to the floor.

Niles automatically reached out to brush the tear away. "I'm sorry. What can I say to make you forgive me?"

She let out a sigh. "No one's ever been as sweet to me as you. I don't want to be angry with you, when I know in me heart that I love you. I know you've been lonely ever since you and Mrs. Crane split up. Perhaps I was too hard on you earlier. After all, it isn't as though I'm perfect, either."

"Maybe you aren't, but I can't find a thing wrong with you," Niles said. Once again, he took her in his arms. This time he kissed her forehead.

"Mm, that felt much better," Daphne smiled.

Niles smiled in return. "Good. Now, I'd hate to waste these cookies after you went to the trouble to make them. I'll just go into the kitchen and get get us some milk to go with these. Maybe we can watch a little TV or something."

Daphne nodded.

Niles took the box of cookies from her and went into the kitchen. Quickly, he took out two large glasses, filling them both with milk. Then he arranged the chocolate chip cookies on a plate. Now it was impossible to tell they hadn't come from a bakery. Maybe it was love, but Niles already knew just by looking at them that they would be the best cookies he'd ever eaten. He took the plate and glasses, placing everything on a tray. He emerged from the kitchen to find Daphne already seated on the fainting couch. He gaze was fixed on the TV. She didn't even appear to realize he'd entered. "Did you find something on?"

Daphne jumped. "Yes. I know it's silly, but this is one of me favorite movies. Your father rolls his eyes every time it comes on. As if he hasn't seen his bloody Van Dam movies a hundred times!" She laughed. "But I know this isn't the sort of thing you normally watch, so we can change it if you like."

"If you're enjoying the movie, then we should watch it together." He put the tray on the coffee table and sat beside her. The movie was black and white. "Ah, that's Audrey Hepburn, right?"

Daphne grinned. "Yes." She explained that the movie was about a princess who escapes her royal guards and ends up falling in love with a reporter who's visiting Rome. "It's so romantic," she sighed.

As the movie continued, Niles began to get into it. The only sounds in the room other than the TV were from them drinking their milk and enjoying the cookies. Niles was pleased to discover that they were every bit as good as he'd expected.

Sitting here, watching her favorite movie along with her best friend, Daphne found herself feeling more comfortable than ever. It was as if their earlier disagreement had never happened. But it was starting to get dark out now, and the feeling of comfort was making her a bit tired. She moved herself closer to Niles. She was encouraged when he lifted his arm to make room for her. Soon her eyes were closing. Even though she'd seen the movie dozens of times, she fought to stay awake. But sleep won in the end.

Niles was astonished when he happened to glance over and see that her eyes were closed. She looked so peaceful, not to mention more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. He considered waking her, but decided against it. After all, she worked so hard, and he knew she needed her rest. Very carefully, he got up. She didn't even flinch. He quickly retrieved a blanket from upstairs to cover her. After he'd done so, he found that he couldn't resist kissing her cheek.

For a moment, he watched her sleep. But he knew he still had one thing left to do: call Frasier and let him know where Daphne was. He hung up the phone a moment later, feeling satisfied with himself. Being in love from afar hadn't been easy. And now, being patient until he could fully express his love was a whole new challenge. But he'd managed to take care of her tonight and make her feel comfortable. Which was exactly what a friend was supposed to do.

**The End**


End file.
